legendsoferorisfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Wiking Of Summerset
Wiking Of Summerset '''is the current Count of The County Of Summerset. Despite being a high elf he has served the Kingdom of Reach with dedication for over four generations. Wiking is also known as '''Pen Malthen, meaning "The Golden One" in Elf tongue. He was given this alias by soldiers he defeated during The War Of Reach Succesion, He is also called Hero of the Secession following his exploits during said conflict. Despite his title, Wiking does not hail from the city of Summerset. After being left on the streets to ide, he grew up in central Vale. Following the establishment of The Kingdom Of Reach wiking was grated The County Of Summerset as regonition of his efforts during the war Later, he married Lady Martha, and with her birthed a child child Ciri Biography Wiking is the son of the prostitute and one of her clients. He was born in a town in central Vale, and left on the streets to die. Fortunately he was saved by a couple that ran an orphanage, and so he survived. As he grew older he started to spend time with the local garrison. Before long he had become a part of the garrison, to such a extent that he was adopted by it as a whole. Once he was of age. he started served with the imperial legions, that had given him so much. That is when he saw the otherside of the empire, one he never liked. So when he and the rest of his unit, one hundred men in all got set to the reach to bring it back into the fold 2 centruies ago, he defected, to his surprise his unit followed him. What followed was a long period of he and his unit proving their loyalty to the Secession. Finally proving their worth when the onehudred andone golden shining suits of armour intervened in the second battle of Summerset, turning the tide and allowing the Reach soldiers time to recuperate and win the battle. After that the "Gold Company" as they had been called were always at the front, combating the legions that they had once served, once the war was over they had a impressive track record, and as a result wiking as the commanding officer received a promotion to general, and the title of count of Summerset, in commemoration of his unit's efforts in the area. However, out of the hudred men that followed him, only twenty remained. During his reign of Summerset, he has made the area into a sprawling and rich area, famous for it's wine, but also for it's military, Summerset is on the border of the empire, and a long series of forts and walls protect Reach from the legions that wants it dead. Every man and woman in summerset spends at least one month every winter training in the army, with a army made up a core of professional soldiers, that in case of war will be supported by the inhabitants that all have standard training, thanks to this he was recently granted the title of Master-Of-Arms Personality Wiking can be cold and ruthless to people who are wicked and malevolent. He is by nature peaceful and calm, with a ruthless streak to him that makes him extremely dangerous when provoked Most of the time he can be cold and professinal. Despite his outwardly cold nature, behind his exterior hides a fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humour and a giver of sound advice. He is also very protective and loyal to his friends and companions, as well as his staff and is willing to go great lengths for those who matter to him. He can be kind-hearted and caring with the people he loves. Wiking is also man who would much sooner have everyone return home than draw their swords. His experience of over twohudred years in the world makes him a world-weary man, often expressing disdain and circuitous insults to those he considers cruel, foolish, etc. Notes & references